A Thousand Miles
by not-even-a-single-bit
Summary: CxH songfic...What Haku feels during the film, and what happens 5 years later, when he fufills his promise. Song used: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Plz R&R! very sappy


DISCLAIMER: I dont own Spirited Away and anything associated with it!...i wish i did, though

A/N: This songfic will be nicer if you know this song .

Pairing: ChihiroxHaku all the way!

* * *

A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton 

_Making my way downtown  
walking fast  
faces passed  
and I'm home bound_

Haku soared across the skies, looking for the one person: Chihiro. Her tinkling laugh, her adorable smile had woken up a part of him that, before then, had been asleep. Her selflessness and courage was what had saved him, but now the silly girl has gone to Zeniba to beg for his forgiveness, not knowing that Haku had been cured already, by her love.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
making my way  
through the crowd_

He wondered if he cared for her. A mere human? Impossible. But then Haku reminded himself that love did not have anything to do with race and status – it's about the heart. If he didn't care for this little human girl, would he be scouring the land frantically for her? He gave himself a mental slap. Of course he loved her. What else could it be?

He sees a dim light in the distance. That must be Zeniba's cottage. His stomach twisted at the thought of going to her house, after he had stolen that sacred golden seal. But one single thought propels him onwards. _Chihiro…_

_And I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder..._

The door is flung open, and she rushes out, ecstatic to see him. _I wonder if she feels the same…_Haku ponders. She was hugging his head, murmuring words that he couldn't hear. All he could hear is the melody in her voice, her sweet scent which was making his head swim, her silky brown hair tickling his nose. He wanted nothing more than to have her on his back – to dance to the rhythm of the sky, to twist in and out of clouds…with her. He could feel her tiny body climb up on his magnificent back, and with one last look back at the grandmotherly figure that was Zeniba, he took off into the night sky.

_If I could fall  
into the sky  
do you think time  
would pass me by?_

They soared up into the inky sky, the wind serenading the pair gently. Chihiro clung to his back as he glided across dawn. She was telling him something about his name. Kohaku River…he must be the spirit of the Kohaku river! Haku felt something lift off him, a bind that had been restricting him all this time. His dragon figure sloughed off and he returned to his human form. He wanted to thank Chihiro – again, her kindness and selflessness had saved her. He wanted to take her into his arms, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her, but free-falling through the sky isn't exactly the best time to do that.

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
if I could  
just see you  
tonight_

He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He wanted to tell her now much he loved her, how much he wanted, no, _needed _her to stay here in the spirit world, with him, but as he was about to open his mouth, he remembered that she had her parents, and probably wouldn't want to stay with him. Not wanting her to worry over him, he shut that niggling thought out of his mind and shared Chihiro's happiness and revelled in his freedom.

_It's always times like these  
when I think of you  
and I wonder  
if you ever  
think of me_

Slowly, they landed outside the bathhouse, where Yubaba and the spirits are waiting. Haku could see the anticipation and nervousness in Chihiro's chocolate eyes as she walked towards the pigs and Yubaba. He held his breath, a part of him hoping that she would get it wrong, so she could be with him forever. Suddenly, the crowd cheered and yelled. She had answered correctly. None of them were her parents.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
and I don't belong  
living in your  
precious memories_

With a growing sense of dread he led her to the threshold between the spirit world and the mortal world. Something in him was praying – _please say you want to stay…_He looked into Chihiro's brown orbs, and somewhere deep inside them, Haku could see that she wanted to stay as well. He could see her make up her mind

_'Cause I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder..._

Not wanting her to feel awkward any longer, he urged her to go, to find her parents on the other side. Her hesitant eyes met his and Haku could feel his heart shatter.

_If I could fall  
into the sky  
do you think time  
would pass me by?_

Forcing a smile onto his lips, he promised her that he will find her again, and let go of her hand. He told her not to look back, but that was because he didn't want Chihiro to see that single tear that was rolling down his face as he saw his love getting further and further away from him.

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
if I could  
just see you  
tonight_

5 years later…

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

A pretty brunette with her silky hair tied up in a sparkling purple hair tie sat in class, absently drawing a dragon on her finished worksheet.

Chihiro Ogino, 15, is the most popular girl in the whole school, with stunning looks and top-of-the-class grades, not to mention a strong will to help people and a kind heart. Despite how everything about her was perfect, everyone who knew Chihiro agreed that she felt kind of…_empty_, often staring at the sky, or sketching pictures of a little girl riding a dragon across a beautiful sunrise.

_Making my way downtown  
walking fast  
faces passed  
and I'm home bound_

Even though she had been asked out on countless times, she always turned them down gently, asking them for forgiveness as she was 'waiting for someone else'. Every time she says it, she glances up at the sky, as if hoping that 'someone else' would turn up and sweep her off her feet.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
making my way  
through the crowd_

Haku flew through the human world, desperately looking for Chihiro. _I hope she hasn't forgotten me…I hope she still loves me…I hope I get there in time… _His ears perked up as he heard Chihiro's voice from below. "_I'm sorry, Kenji, I won't be able to go out with you, because I'm waiting for someone else." _Haku felt suspicion rising inside him. _Who was this 'someone else'? _He landed nearby and hid behind a tree.

_And I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder... _

He heard the other boy reply scathingly.

"You never go on dates! Not with ANYONE! What's your problem? Is there ANYONE you want to go out with??"

"No."

Haku bristled with anger at that arrogant mortal who dared to treat his Chihiro with such rudeness. He gasped inwardly as he saw Chihiro blush.

"You're blushing! There must be SOMEONE that you like!"

Chihiro steadied herself and glared at Kenji.

"Let me correct myself – I wouldn't go out with anyone _in this world_"

_If I could fall  
into the sky  
do you think time  
would pass us by?_

Sudden realisation dawned Haku as he realised that Chihiro was talking about _him_ all along. Happiness and love rushed through him in equal amounts as he walked up and wrapped his arms around the girl he loved and always will. He felt her gasp with surprise and melt in his arms after realising who it was.

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
if I could  
just see you…_

The couple sat under a cherry blossom tree, watching the glorious sunset. Haku has one arm wrapped around Chihiro's waist and Chihiro rested her head against his chest. Chihiro suddenly spoke up.

"Haku, can I come back with you to the spirit world?"

Haku felt surprise and pleasure rush through him. He didn't think Chihiro would willingly come with him, but what do you know? She's asking _him_ if she could come.

_If I could fall  
into the sky  
do you think time  
would pass us by?_

"Of course you can, Chihiro! That's why I came here…to fetch you…only if you want to, that is." He added hastily.

Chihiro smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"You idiot, Haku - of course I want to come with you. I have nothing left in this world." She smirked slightly at Haku's stunned expression.

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles_

_If I could j__ust see you_

_  
_A sleek white dragon landed outside a dense forest, with tiny shrines littered around at the entrance. A small figure got off the dragon, and with a swish of its mane, the dragon transformed into a strapping young man with piercing green eyes, and together they walked into the forest, hand in hand.  
Haku smiled at Chihiro when they arrived at the entrance.  
They knew their future was certain – at last, united under the stars, in the Spirit World.

_If I could just hold you  
__Tonight_

* * *

So! did you like it? should i write more songfics?? constructive critisism welcome! P.S if u liked this one read my other story - Wishes Do Come True!! 

xxx  
freefalling-angel


End file.
